Petit Ange bleu
by Hope-Opale
Summary: Drago veux une petite sœur, mais sa maman ne peut pas la lui donné, alors il demande au Phénix bleu. Mais Ange n'est pas tout a fait normale.
1. Chapter 1

**Blanc comme la neige**

Bien avant son entré à Poudlard, le jeune héritier Malfoy demandait souvant une petite sœur, déjà a l'âge de un an il la réclamer sans cesse. En bon héritier il ce devait de montré un visage impassible devant des inconnue et ça il l'avait bien assimiler, mais quand il était seul avec ses parents, il réclamer sa petite sœur. Narcissa et Lucius s'éfforçait d'accéder à la demande de leurs petit héritier capricieux. Mais quand Le petit Drago eu quatre ans, réclament toujours cette petite sœur qui ne venait toujours pas, ils allèrent consulté un médicomage. Ils aurait peut être du s'en douter, Narcissa la première, mais elle aussi voulait une petite fille, après tout. Pourquoi cette Molly Wesley pouvait avoir autant d'enfants mais elle non ? Mais la sentance fut comme un **avada kedavra **prononcer sans aucun sentiment de regret. Madame Malfoy ne pourra jamais avoir d'autre enfant. La femme passa plusieurs jours enfermer dans la petite chambre qu'elle avait garder vide pour y mettre de futur affaire pour enfant.

Le petit héritier s'appliqué encore et encore pour comprendre ces grandes personnes si compliqué, si c'était le phénix bleu qui amenait les bébés aux mamans, pourquoi ils ne leurs écrivés pas pour lui demander d'amener un nouveau bébé a sa maman ? Alors il ce décida, pris un parchemain, une des plumes qu'il utilisé lors de ses leçons d'écriture, et il écrivit avec sa plus belle écriture enfantine.

« Cher Monsieur Phénix

Pouriez vous donné a ma maman, la permission d'avoir un autre bébé ? Elle le veux beaucoup, elle a même gardé une pièce entière rien que pour lui. Monsieur Phénix, donnez une fille a ma maman, elle pleur très beaucoup, dans la chambre du bébé. Et moi je veux qua ma maman soit contente, qu'elle recommence a sourire. »

Il roula le parquemain, et alla dans la grande cage du jardin, là ou était garder les oiseaux méssager. Il prit le plus beau, une belle chouette, plutot petite, avec de belle plume pale. Il accrocha son parchemain a l'une des petite pattes et dit au petit animal d'amener sa lettre au Phénix bleu, celui qui donne les bébés aux maman. La chouette s'envola. Et Drago rentra, pendant toute la semaine, il fut le plus gentil possible, restant longtemps avec sa maman, l'écoutant sanglotté un peut, quand la deuxième semaine commença il ce dit qu'il avait peut-être était un peut trop exigeant envers Monsieur Phénix. Après tout, beaucoup d'autre maman voulait des enfants. Mais il ce reprit rapidement, il était l'héritier des Malfoy, si il voulait une petite sœur, alors il l'aurait, et tant pis si d'autre maman n'en avait pas elles.

Et c'est quelque jours avant Noël que l'inabituelle ce produisit. Il neigé abondemment ce jour là, un elfe de maison avait ouvert la porte quand quelqu'un avait frapper, un autre était partit prévenir Malfoy sénior de la venu d'un invité surprise, madame Malfoy était assise prés du feu, d'un des nombreux salon richement décoré, observent son fils jouent avec des petit soldat animé par magie. Lucius Malfoy fit entré le prend homme dans le grand salon horizontal, pendant un elfe de maison venait chercher sa femme, elle alla dans le salon horizontal et prit place au côté de son mari, devant l'inconnue qui est assit sur le canapé.

Drago avait était le plus discret possible et s'était caché a l'embrassure de la porte, de là ou il était, il ne pouvait voir que le grand homme sur le canapé de cuir blanc. C'était un très grand homme, très monce, longiligne en vérité, il n'avait aucune courbe, il était juste grand, et avait des cheveux bleu azure, et caché ses yeux derrière des lunettes moldu.

« Monsieur et Madame Malfoy je présume ? Demanda l'étranger d'une voie douce, calme, joueuse et presque chantante.

-C'est bien cela, monsieur ?

-Mon nom n'a aucune importance. J'ai reçu il y a quelque temps une lettre, venant d'ici.

-Nous n'avons envoyer aucune lettre. Fit Narcissa sur ses gardes.

-A non ? Alors cela doit être quelqu'un veillant sur vous très cher Narcissa. Fit l'homme en sortant un parchemain de son long manteau noir. « Cher Monsieur Phénix. Pouriez vous donné a ma maman, la permission d'avoir un autre bébé ? Elle le veux beaucoup, elle a même gardé une pièce entière rien que pour lui... » Dois-je continué ou m'arrêter ici ?

-Cela suffira. Expliqua Lucius. Que voulez-vous ?

-Moi ? Mais rien voyons. Ou si peut-être bien. Il sortit d'un sac de voyage plutôt, un panier plutôt petit et semblent drolement léger.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Narcissa, très curieuse.

-Dans ce panier, cher Narcissa, ce trouve une chose que vous voulez. Je vous la donne, en échange je voudrais que vous vous en occupiez. Narcissa regarda dans le panier posé sur la table basse. Comme si c'était votre enfant. »

Narcissa ce couvrit la bouche, dans le tout petit panier d'osier, ce trouve un tout petit bébé a la peau bleu et au cheveux de neige, le nourisson dort, emmitouflé dans une couverture de laine verte pomme. La respiration lente du nourisson montre qu'il est calme et qu'il dort bien. Lucius fixe son regard impassible sur l'homme imense.

« Vous voudriez nous faire croire, que vous ne voulez rien en échange ? Fit Malfoy Sénior.

-Juste que vous l'adoptiez. Je sais que vous sorciers avait un sortillége pour les adoptions, pour que les enfants vous ressemble le plus possible.

-Qui vous dit que...

-Nous acceptons. Trancha Narcissa coupent ainsi la chique a son rabas joie de mari.

-Parfait. Alors, elle est a vous. »

Le grand homme tandis sa mains vers Lucius, ce dernier reçu un coup de coude de Narcissa et pris la mains du bleuté, Narcissa posa sa mains sur le poignet de son mari, et une lumière en sortit, Drago retourna dans le salon ou l'attendais ses petit soldat et s'assit devant le feu de cheminé en reprenant son petit jeu, un petit sourire au lèvre. Mais ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il put voir sa nouvelle petite sœur. Ses parents l'attendait tout deux dans la grande salle de reception, là un berceau ce trouvé au milieu de la pièce, un berceau blanc et péche, avec des volents, des voilure de soi, des broderie richement décoré, et quand Drago regarda dans le petit lit, il y vit un magnifique petit bébé, tout petit, avec des cheveux neige, le bébé le regarder avec des yeux bleu azure, presque gris cendré, une peau de porcelaine, des tout petit doigts qui ce tendirent vers le petit garçon semblent être un géant entouré de lumière d'or. Le nouveau-né, dans une robe de parure blanche, faisait pensé a un ange au yeux de Drago.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda le petit garçon déjà hypnotiser par le bébé.

-Nous t'attendions pour la nommé. Fit Lucius sur un ton détaché, mais très paternel.

Précisez-.

-Pardon ? Demanda Narcissa avec un doux sourire en s'approchent de son fils.

-Je veux qu'elle s'appelle Ange. S'expliqua-t-il pendant que le bébé lui sourit.

-Ange Narcissa Malfoy. Fit Lucius pendant qu'une plume écrit sur un parchemain volent.

-Ca lui va bien. Fit Narcissa et passent sa mains affectueusement dans les cheveux de son fils ainé.

-Bienvenue Ange, moi je suis Drago, ton grand frère. »

Bien ceci est le prologue? 1 chapitre? de ma fic sur Harry Potter, si vous voyez quelque faute dites le moi. Je recherche une beta lectrice pour me corrigé si possible. Merci encore d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ange mon ange**

Le matin de Noël, une récéption fut donné pour présenté la petite Ange au monde sorcier, Quelque journaliste était présent dans le manoir, dans la partit crée pour les invités, le petit Drago, fiér comme un paon, rester près du berceau, surveillent sa petite sœur, l'observent sans arret, le bébé ne pleurait que très rarement et jamais très fort, a croire qu'il ne voulait pas être entendu, ou qu'il avait peur. Beaucoup de famille de sang pure était venu. Les Parkinson, les Zabini, les Nott et plein d'autre, ils étaient tous venu avec leurs propre enfant. Les petits s'amoncelaient autour du berceau, pour voir le bébé. Ce jour là, elle portait une belle robe bleu pastel, avec des petits chausson pale.

« Elle est toute petite. Fit Zabini en posent son doigts encore un peut rond et enfantin, sur la joue pale et rosie de Ange, ce qui la fit fermer les yeux fortement et ouvrir une bouche sans dent.

-Ne la touche pas Blaise ! Fit Drago retirent froidement le doigt de la joue rose.

-Pourquoi ? Toi tu le fais bien ! Protestat Parkinson les mains sur les hanche de sa robe rose bonbon.

-Un bébé c'est fragile, il faut d'abord s'être lavé les mains pour ne pas leurs transmettre de maladie. Récita Théodore en bon élève.

-A bon ? Demanda Pansy naïve.

-Puis Ange n'est pas comme les autres bébé. Expliqua Drago en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil instaler a côté du berceau exprés pour lui.

-S'il vous plaie ? Fit le ministre de la magie après un petit tintement de clochette alors que le silence ce fit. Merci, je tiens à félicité Monsieur et Madame Malfoy pour cette heureux événement, qu'est la naissance de cette enfant, qui porte si bien son prénom. En éffet ce petit Ange a surement était donné par Merlin... »

Et blablabla, Drago arrêta d'écouté, mais fit comme si il continué, à côté le bébé semble calme, il ne bouge pas en tout cas, et regarde Drago. Quand enfin les festivités ce stoppèrent, le bébé tandis les bras vers Narcissa qui était déjà là au-dessus du berceau.

Ange reçu une éducation un peut différente de celle de son frère, en temps qu'héritière femelle des Malfoy elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de responssabiliter, juste de trouvé un mari et d'enfanté un héritier. Mais Ange était distraite par tous ce qui l'entourait, restant longtemps avec son grand frère, dans le jardin du manoir elle jouait souvent avec Drago. Au manoir il y avait un grand lac, l'hiver il servait de patinoire, souvent les enfants des autres familles de sang-pure étaient invité au manoir, et les enfants Malfoy était invité en retour. Quand Drago étudié, Ange lisait des livres a ses côté. Tout allait bien, Ange aprénait mais que quand Drago était avec elle, sinon elle regardait par la fenêtre ce qui exaspérer son précèpteur. Narcissa, en heureuse maman d'une petite fille, l'habillé de belle robe pleine de dentelle, quand elle sortait avec ses deux enfants, les journaliste faisait grand bruit pour prendre les deux héritiers en photo, les commercents voulaient tous que leurs commerce soit pris en présence des deux poupée qu'était les héritiers Malfoy.

Ange ce prétait au jeu, offrant un sourrire angélique aux photographe au côté de son grand frère. Tout allait bien dans le monde parfait des Malfoy. L'argent coulait à flot, Lucius faisait de très bon bénéfices, Narcissa était souvent invité au soirée mondène avec sa famille parfaite, Drago ce vanté de plus en plus des exploits de son Ange. Quant a elle, et bien, elle ce débrouillé pour que toute sa famille soit heureuse.

Un jour ou elle jouer calmement dans sa grande chambre, Drago est venu pour jouer avec elle, ils ce sont tout les deux assit sur le grand lit au centre de la pièce circulaire. Ils jouaient tout deux avec des peluche en forme d'animaux. Leurs donnent semi-vie grace à leurs magie, car Ange avait énormément apris au côté de son grand frère, et ce maintenait a son niveau, Drago avait choisit un magnifique oiseau au plumes grise argenté, tandis que Ange avait choisit sa peluche favorite Majesty, un magestueux oiseau bleu roi. Les deux enfants crée des dialogues entre les deux oiseaux, des dialogues enfantin, ou presque.

« Alors monsieur Majesty, comment trouvez vous votre nouvelle vie au manoir Malfoy ? Demandait Drago en prenant une voie un peut aigû.

-Parfaite Madame brillante, mais ma propriètaire semble un peut tracassé. Répondait Ange avec une grosse voie.

-Pourquoi cela monsieur Majesty ?

-Elle voudrait savoir si maître Drago l'aime vraiment.

-Bien sur qu'il l'aime, il l'aime de tout son cœur. »

Ange posa alors Majesty et se tourna face à la grande porte fenêtre derrière elle, les genoux dans les bras, et la tête dedans, laissent paraître uniquement ses yeux regardent le parc a l'extérieur, elle soupira alors que le ciel ce mit a s'assombrir, et la pluie tomba.

« Ange ? Demanda Drago en venant à côté d'elle.

-Est-ce que Drago aime vraiment mademoiselle Ange ? Répéta Majesty sans l'intervention vocale d'Ange.

-Ange, je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais le dire.

-Comme le prince dans le conte « La sorcière du roi » ? Demanda Ange en tournant les yeux vers le blond.

-Je suis ton frère Ange, expliqua le petit Drago du haut de ses huit ans, je t'aime comme un grand frère. »

Ange ne répondit pas, mais la pluie s'intensifia, et avec elle quelque éclairs qui éffrayère la pauvre enfant qui ce réfugia loin de la fenêtre, Majesty en mains et larme au yeux. Drago vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais cru que leurs discutions qu'ils avaient eu ce jour là, aurait autant d'impact sur lui, comme sur elle. Quand il eu onze ans, Ange resta enfermé dans sa chambre, une fois qu'elle avait vu cette lettre de Poudlard, cette lettre avec l'enveloppe jaunie, et le caché de cette école renommé pour avoir vu naitre de grand sorcier en son sein. Elle l'avait regarder un instant cette enveloppe cacheter, puis était partit, sans aucun mot, en plein repas, sans même demander la permition, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guére, qu'arrivait-il donc a leurs petite poupée de cire si polie, si bien élevè. Ce petit ange si heureux de vivre, avec un sourire permanant, ce qui n'avait guére plus aux tableaux des ancétre Malfoy d'ailleurs.

Le soir avant son départ pour Poudlard. Drago vint frappé trois coups a la porte de sa sœur. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, tout les soir pour la rassuré, lui dire qu'il était là. Il attendit et ouvrit la porte ce soir là, elle était allongé dans son grand lit, presque noyé par les couvertures. Elle regardait par la fenêtre la lune ronde qui l'éclairait encore de ses doux rayon de crystal. Drago vint s'assoire sur le lit, il reçu un regard en bié un peut trop accusateur, mais sans noirceur pour autant. Elle en était incapable de toute façon.

« C'est demain Ange. Fit Drago doucement, pendant qu'elle tournait son regard vers la lune. Tu viendras ? Elle ne lui répondit pas serrant Majesty dans ses bras. Blaise, Pansy, Théo et les autres y serons aussi. »

Elle se tourna et ferma les yeux. La discution était close, sans qu'elle n'y ai participé. Le jeune blond sortit, tristement, avant de fermé la porte, il tourna la tête pour voir si elle voulait le retenir, mais rien, alors il sortit, ferment la porte et allent dans sa chambre à lui. Il rajouta dans sa valise, la photo d'Ange et lui, sur le lac du manoir, entrain de patiné. Et ferma sa valise, il alla dans son lit, et ce tourna vers sa fenêtre, observent la lune, les étoiles, et le ciel dégagé qui s'offré à lui. Il s'endormit avec beaucoup de difficulté cette nuit là. Mais le lendemain, Sa sœur resta dans sa chambre, et ne l'accompagna pas sur le quai. C'est ainsi que débuta sa première année à Poudlard, école pour sorcier.

Je dois m'excuser pour le temps de l'attente, je dois également avouer avoir eu le syndrome de la page blanche.


End file.
